Composite structures are highly prized for their ability to combine high strength and design flexibility with resultant reduced weight structures. As such, in many fields they dominate the manufacturing landscape. Despite their popularity, or perhaps as a result of it, composite lay-up structures have generated a host of new manufacturing challenges. These challenges often stem from attempts to apply the composite design methodologies to complex structures. Large-scale structures such as aircraft fuselage structures provide considerable challenges to composite lay-up manufacturing.
Present composite lay-up fuselage methodologies approach fuselage manufacturing through the use of multi-piece sections requiring longitudinal splices between individual sections. This generates an increase in weight and cost of the resultant product. In addition, the tooling is often comprised of multi-sectional tooling that requires seals between tooling sections. These seals may be prone to leakage and may fail to provide the vacuum integrity needed for an autoclave curing procedure. This further complicates and diminishes fuselage lay-up manufacturing. An apparatus and method for laying up a single-piece fuselage section that eliminated the need for seals and had improved vacuum integrity during autoclave procedures would allow for a reduction in weight and cost of both tooling as well as the finalized fuselage section.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to provide a one-piece fuselage mandrel capable of laying up a fuselage section without the need for seals. Similarly, it would be highly desirable to have a methodology for manufacturing a unitary seamless section of an aircraft fuselage.